jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
John Mulaney
John Mulaney was a stand-up comedian act from JayGT: 5 Alive. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round. John was the winner of the competition, winning the $1,000,000 prize.John will return for JayGT: All-Stars. John returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where he was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background John Edmund Mulaney (born August 26, 1982) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, writer, and producer. He is best known for his work as a writer on Saturday Night Live and as a stand-up comedian with stand-up specials The Top Part, New in Town, The Comeback Kid, and Kid Gorgeous. He was the creator and star of the short-lived Fox sitcom Mulaney, a semi-autobiographical series. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Mulaney Judge Cuts John Mulaney's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 5A04 consisted of performing a stand-up routine on his parents, and on the television show Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Guest judge Smack and Foxy gave him standing ovations. John’s performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Patton Oswalt. Wildcard Round John Mulaney was brought back for the Wildcard Round by Smack. His performance in Episode 5A05 consisted of performing a stand-up routine, telling a story of how he and a friend exploited a jukebox to play Tom Jones' "What’s New, Pussycat?" many times at a diner, driving the people dining crazy. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave Mulaney standing ovations. John received enough votes to move on to the Quarterfinals, instead of Dirty LED Light Crew and Dytto. Quarterfinals John Mulaney's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 5A08 consisted of performing a stand-up routine about how him having a girlfriend allowing him to have more awareness of being bossed around, and detailing a theoretical Delta Airlines trip where he allows himself to be horribly treated with no one to stand up for him. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. John Mulaney received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, along with Poppin John. Semifinals John Mulaney's Semifinals performance in Episode 5A10 consisted of performing a stand-up routine, telling a story of a drunken high school party in which a friend of his stole several vintage pictures of the party host's late grandmother, because it’s “the one thing you can’t replace”. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy gave John standing ovations. John Mulaney received enough votes to move on to the Finals, instead of tanBA and The Royal Family. Top 10 John Mulaney's Top 10 performance in Episode 5A11 consisted of performing a stand-up routine, telling a story about how he tried to get Xanax from a doctor by lying. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy gave Mulaney standing ovations. John Mulaney received enough votes to move on to the Finale, instead of Shawn Farquhar. Finals John Mulaney's first Finals performance in Episode 5A12 consisted of re-performing the Salt and Pepper Diner story, this time with actors reenacting the scene behind him. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. His second performance consisted of performing a stand-up routine about him writing for Saturday Night Live, and how he thinks he’s been getting grumpier as he’s been aging. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy gave Mulaney standing ovations. Finale John Mulaney's Finale performance in Episode 5A13 consisted of performing a comedic sketch with Nick Kroll, based on their stage play, "Oh, Hello!" In the end, it was revealed that John Mulaney had won the competition and $1,000,000, beating out Poppin John, Bon Jovi, Atai Omurzakov, and Quick Style. Trivia *John Mulaney is the first comedian to win, and the second wildcard act to do so. *John is Smack's highest placing wildcard to date, as well as his first to win. *John is the highest placing wildcard to be picked by a side judge to date, as well as the first to win. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:5A Acts Category:5A Comedians Category:Wildcard Acts Category:5A Wildcard Acts Category:Smack's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:5A Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:5A Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:5A Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:5A Grand Finalists Category:Winners Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Comedians Category:Most Improved Category:Guest Performers Category:6S Guest Performers Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Comedians Category:FG Semifinalists